Trainer Red - La aventura continua
by felmend
Summary: Poco después de ganar la liga pokemon a la edad de 11 años, derrotando a su rival Blue, Red pierde a su madre debido a una enfermedad terminal que ella contrae. Con deseos de estar solo, Red renuncia a su titulo como campeón y se escapa del ojo publico al Monte Silver, en donde se ha quedado por dos años. Esta historia cuenta que sucede después de ello. La aventura de Red.
**Ciudad Azafrán – Región de Kanto**

En un set de televisión ubicado en ciudad Azafrán, dos personas se encontraban sentadas mientras un gran número de cámaras les apuntaban. Ellos eran una mujer de unos treinta años de edad y un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía una larga capa blanca.

"Buenas tardes a todos nuestros espectadores!" Saludaba la mujer cuando uno de los hombres detrás de cámara le daba una señal que indicaba el comienzo de la grabación.

"En el programa de hoy, nos acompaña la eminencia más importante en el mundo, en todo lo referente a los pokemon. Por su puesto hablo del Profesor Oak! … Bienvenido!"

"Buenas tardes. Muchas gracias por su invitación" Mencionaba relajado el Profesor

Quitando su atención del profesor, la animadora del programa se volteo hacia a una de las cámaras que la apuntaban y comenzó a hablar "Como todos muy bien saben por primera vez en la historia, el campeón de Kanto, Lance y el campeón de Johto, Gold, se enfrentaron en un combate pokemon de 6 contra 6 para determinar quién se convertiría en el nuevo campeón de Kanto-Johto, batalla que dio como ganador al joven Gold, quien con tan solo 13 años de edad logro derrotar al experimentado Lance, perteneciente a la Elite Four de Kanto"

En una pantalla atrás de ellos, aparecieron las imágenes de Gold y su equipo pokemon, donde se puede apreciar los logros de Gold, entre los más destacados su reciente título de campeón de Kanto-Johto y su título de campeón de Johto, el cual consiguió a la edad de 12 años, siendo la tercera persona más joven en conseguirlo.

"Profesor, tenemos entendido que después de ganar la batalla Gold rechazo el premio que la compañía Silph había desarrollado especialmente para el ganador, además del premio de la liga… Tenemos entendido que él se acercó a usted para hablar antes de irse" Menciono la conductora haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir "Profesor si fuese tan amable, podría explicarle a los habitantes de Kanto y Johto de que se trata todo esto. Entendemos que fue el mismo Gold quien sugirió esta batalla, por ello todo el mundo está sorprendido por su accionar…Además si pudiese explicarnos de que se trata el producto que la empresa Silph desarrollo, del cual todos están muy interesados"

Al terminar la mujer de hablar todas las cámaras se enfocaron en el profesor, quien ya estaba preparado para contestar.

"Bueno, primero hablare sobre el nuevo producto que la empresa Silph creó. Como todos saben, todos los entrenadores pokemon tienen una restricción en cuanto a la cantidad de pokemon que pueden llevar con ellos, la cantidad máxima que ellos pueden llevar consigo son seis pokemon, es decir, que a menos que los entrenadores dejen a sus pokemon en alguno de los sitios registrados para su cuidado, estos serán incapaces de capturar a más de seis pokemon. Esto resulta inconveniente, ya que si los entrenadores quisieran capturar un séptimo pokemon y ya tuviesen 6 con ellos. Tendrían primero que viajar a una de los sitios establecidos y dejar ahí a alguno de sus pokemon… "

"Si profesor, la gente entiende ello, pero que tiene que ver ello con el producto de la compa…" Antes de que la conductora pudiese terminar, el profesor prosiguió con su explicación.

"Es por esta razón que es común que los entrenadores solo capturen seis pokemon y dediquen su tiempo y esfuerzo solo a ellos… Bueno, después de esta explicación. Cuáles fueron los premios que Gold rechazo? Pues en primera instancia fue un permiso especial para portar hasta 8 pokemon con él, y aún más importante, el nuevo producto innovador de Silph, el cual permitirá transportar las pokebolas de cualquier punto del mundo hasta una de las zonas permitidas para tener a los pokemon, es decir, Gold rechazo la opción de poder entrenar a tantos pokemon como quisiese sin tener que preocuparse de un máximo de capturas"

"…!" La conductora estaba sin palabras, un artefacto así era una revolución para el mundo, hasta ahora todos los entrenadores llevaban consigo solo 6 pokemon y luego de ello no capturaban ningún otro, pero con este instrumento todo cambiaria.

Recobrando su compostura la conductora prosiguió "Bueno profesor lo que usted menciona genera dos grandes incógnitas, primero: Este artefacto será vendido masivamente en algún momento? Y segundo: Como Gold puso rechazar algo asi?!..."

"Jajajaja pienso lo mismo que usted señorita, pero Gold es un chico obstinado… Bueno respecto a la primera pregunta, no, este artefacto no será vendido públicamente, lo que si se hará es que en un futuro estos estarán dispuestos en los centros pokemon de cada ciudad para que su uso sea público. No será en un futuro cercano ya que ninguna de las zonas establecidas está capacitada para recibir una cantidad masiva de pokemon de distintos entrenadores… Por lo mismo cuando este artefacto este habilitado en los centros pokemon, se tendrá un máximo de pokemon a recibir por entrenador, lo cual se anunciara a su debido tiempo"

"Ahora sobre el actuar de Gold… Su actuar se debió a que él no siente que el titulo le pertenece…aun"

"A qué se refiere Profesor?"

"A que hay una persona que debe vencer antes de transformarse en campeón… Sin más preámbulo, quisiera anunciar públicamente que Gold se enfrentara a Red por el título de campeón de Kanto-Johto" Con esas palabras todo el murmullo generado en el estudio y el de la gente que se encontraba viendo el programa por televisión se detuvo, como si tomaran unos segundos en digerir la información.

"…Profesor Oak! Se refiere al campeón de Kanto que gano la liga hace 2 años, no?"

"Exacto"

"Pero su paradero es desconocido! Después de renunciar a su título él desapareció por completo! De hecho después de un año de búsqueda muchos lo han dado por muerto"

"Ja! Como si Red fuese a morir tan fácilmente… Bueno para decir verdad yo soy una de las pocas personas que conoce su ubicación, y fue el mismo Red quien me pidió no revelarlo. Pero después de dos años creo que es tiempo de que regrese, lo quiera aceptar o no… "

"Profesor…Entonces donde se encuentra Red…y cuando será esta batalla? Sera en un estadio? Sera televisada?..." El torrente de preguntas por parte de la conductora fue rápidamente interrumpida por el Profesor.

"Sera en dos semanas, y no, no tendrá público ni tampoco será televisada. Las condiciones de donde se encuentra Red no lo permiten, por tanto solo iré yo como representante de liga… Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir, muy buenas tardes"

Con esas palabras el profesor se levantó, y se encamino a la salida del estudio

"Espere profesor! Red! Donde se encuentra Red?!"

"Ah es cierto… Él se encuentra en la cima del Monte Silver…"

Y con eso una vez más reino el silencio en el lugar, mientras el profesor Oak se retiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo lamento Red, pero es hora de que superes la muerte de tu madre y vuelvas a disfrutar del mundo pokemon, eres muy talentoso para estancarte en ese lugar…"

*Ring Ring* Sonaba el teléfono del profesor

"Si? Diga"

"Oak! Porque relevaste el premio que le haríamos a Gold? Ahora estamos recibiendo llamadas de todo el mundo preguntando por el precio del aparato!"

"Tranquilo Erick, el que la gente lo supiera era cuestión de tiempo, además de esta forma la noticia del aparato pasara a un segundo plano"

"Lo dices por Red, no?... Bueno, como sea. Mantendré mi palabra y le entregare al ganador de esa pelea el poketransportador… Que no se repita Oak! Acuérdate que tenemos un contrato para no vender el producto masivamente… Adiós!" Con ello el hombre cortó la llamada.

Sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de Erick, el Profesor salió de la edificación y se subió a su avioneta privada en dirección a pueblo paleta. Con el objetivo de preparar todo lo necesario para ir al Monte Silver, donde después de 2 años volvería a ver a Red.

 **Mientras tanto en el internet**

User1: "Red! Red volvió y se enfrentara a Gold! Pueden creerlo?!"

User2: "El campeón de Kanto de hace dos años, no? Sera una victoria fácil para Gold, él se ha mantenido competiendo recientemente, mientras Red no ha hecho nada por dos años… es lógico el resultado…"

User3: "Si, solo 2 años… En la CIMA DEL MONTE SILVER! Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es ese lugar? No sé de nadie que haya podido subir a la cima. Red es un monstruo"

User4: "Olvídense de esos dos. No oyeron al profesor? Sera lanzado próximamente un aparato que nos permitirá trasportar a nuestros pokemon sin tener que ir a dejarlos personalmente! No saben lo que eso significa?! Soy solo yo el que aprecia eso?"

User5: "Si es genial…Pero Red se enfrentara a Gold! No puedo creer que no se pueda ir a ver la batalla"

User6: "Yo iré! No me perderé esa batalla por nada! NADA!"

Las noticias se esparcieron por todo Kanto y Johto y de inmediato la batalla de convirtió en el tema del que todos estaban hablando.

Los programas de televisión solo mostraban gente comentando sobre los equipos de los dos jóvenes entrenadores y comentando las distintas estrategias que ambos pudiesen realizar para ganar, además se mostraba como una cantidad no menor de personas se acercaba al Monte Silver con la intención de esperar el resultado al pie del Monte (Quedando restringida la subida por la policía).

TEAM RED (Con el que gano el campeonato hace dos años)

Charizard (Fuego-Volador)

Blastoise (Agua)

Venasaur (Hierba-Veneno)

Snorlax (Normal)

Scyther (Bicho-Volador)

Jolteon (Eléctrico)

TEAM GOLD (Con el que gano a Lance recientemente por el título de Kanto-Johto)

Ambipon (Normal)

Typhlosion (Fuego)

Politoed (Agua)

Beedrill (Bicho-Veneno)

Sudowoodo (Roca)

Togekiss (Hada-Volador)

….

Notas:

Respecto a la cantidad de ataques que cada pokemon puede realizar, dependerá del nivel, siendo 3 el mínimo y 6 el máximo. Debo señalar que ataques como embestida, mordisco, o en el caso de un tipo planta, atrapar a un oponente con látigo cepa, entre otros, no los considero como ataques, ya que son acciones que considero básicas.

El equipo de Red lo considere según el equipo que posee en los juegos y el equipo con el que gana el campeonato en la serie "Origins". Mientras que el Gold, sin tener mayores referencias lo considere del que posee en el manga: Pokemon Adventures y el de la serie animada (Typhlosion y Beedrill de Ethan)

El mundo, es más "realista". Los pokemon si pueden morir, pero solo si la diferencia de poder es demasiado grande, como por ejemplo un rattata recibiendo un hyper rayo de un gyarados 25 niveles más avanzado.


End file.
